


A Dance with Fate

by Schyyy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schyyy/pseuds/Schyyy
Summary: What would happen if Andrea and Miranda shared a dance?
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	A Dance with Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They solely belong to Lauren Weisberger. I am just a fan expressing my delight with MirAndy by writing this fanfic.

Christmas lights graced every corner of the street. Carols can be heard in a distance. The moon visible to every lost soul. Andrea Sachs, heels in hand, was seen running towards Elias-Clarke's function hall. The coldness of the snow pierced her empty heart. She is running late for tonight's event, Runway's christmas party. Just as the elevator's dinged open, she immediately went inside, not caring about the unknowing looks people give her. Leaning against the coldness of the elevator wall, she puts on her heels. She looks at her reflection. She did her make up well, properly hiding those baggy eyes and puffy cheeks, the aftermath of hours of crying. As she looked closely, melancholic eyes greeted her back. She took a deep breath and just as the elevator opened, someone whisked her away.

"Good god six! You are fashionably late." Her good friend Nigel pulled and spun her in the empty hallway. "And my oh my, you look gorgeous tonight". She smiled in response, though a tear was falling, she wouldn't let it fall. Just hours ago, Nate decided to end everything with her. And tonight, she would let herself drown with every liquor or wine or anything that she could find. Tonight she would dance till her pain goes away, till her body would go numb. Looking lost, Nigel grabbed her arm and together they entered the function hall. Loud music strained her ears. She seized the very first glass of wine that she had seen. "Easy there tiger". Nigel said with furrowed brows and looked at her, worry can be seen in his eyes. And just like that, realization hit him. "Oh six, everything would be fine".

The four of them, her, Nigel, Emily and Serena, with the rest of the runway team, started dancing to the rhythm of the song. The night is young and lovely. Miranda Priestly, editor-in-chief, is seated in a corner, wine in her hand. Her gaze fixated on one Andrea Sachs. She let her eyes roam over the lovely sight before her. She looks at how her artistic body sways with every gentle beat of the song. Her movements created a song of her own. Her motions, her body, a canvas, a masterpiece. Just as the music stopped, piercing blue eyes met with fiery hazel ones. Andrea smiled and Miranda, with a deadpanned face, averted her gaze. As she looked back, the younger lady was already gone. And instead, she locked eyes with Nigel who did not only grinned but smirked at her. She stood up and decided to leave, just as what she always does in parties like this.

The music changed into a slow dance. Andrea was about to sit when Nigel whispered to her ear. "Hey six, why won't you go and dance with Miranda?" Not waiting for an answer, for the most part of tonight, Nigel whisked her away and together they started to dance. "Are you out of your mind Nigel?" Her friend just shrugged, "Maybe I am". "And why would I do that?", she said in protest. "Because six, you want to dance with her. You just don't know it yet." Before she could protest even more, Nigel had already guided her to where Miranda is standing. She was ready to leave, but before she could do, Andrea was standing in front of her, and Nigel too. "Miranda, care to dance with our Andréa?" If looks can kill, Nigel would be long gone now. He would've been flayed alive. "Six is a good dancer..", he leaned in close to her, making sure he won't be heard by the younger lady beside her, "It's fine Miranda. I know you want to. Take a chance". Miranda had stiffened from what he had said. Nigel winked at her and just like that, he left.

"I apologize for Nigel, Miranda", Andrea said breaking the silence, she paused a little not quite sure how to proceed, "May I have this dance?", she finally said. Miranda just stared at her with questioning eyes. Pool of azure fire emanating in her eyes. Feeling the tension, Andrea looked down at the marble floor, "I'm sorry Miranda, it's okay if you won't dance with me", she looked up and smiled at the woman in front of her. 

Warm hands touched her waist. Before she could even react, Miranda held her arm and placed it in her shoulder. The touch of their hands, burned in their skins. It ignited a fire, a long lost flare started to burn. Andrea's scent engulfed her senses, took control of all that is left. She pulled her close, their bodies entwined, two naked souls swayed together in a symphony only they could understand. 

She can feel Miranda's breathing against her neck. It sent tremors to her veins. Andrea, feeling and enjoying the rhythm of their bodies brushing against each other, dared to twirl Miranda Priestly and bends just in time to catch her in a dip. Miranda was surprised of what she had done. Andrea's hands' wrapped firmly around her waist. They stayed like that, their chest heaving. Seconds felt like eternity's play until Miranda spoke breaking the spell, "I must say, no one had dared to do that to me". A playful smile grazed Andrea's lips. "Where did you get the courage to do that?", Andrea smirked and said, "Liquor courage".

The tension was broken. She lifted Miranda up. Their bodies felt the absence of another's warmth. And as if on cue, Miranda reverted back to her usual stoic demeanor. Traces of intimacy, withered away. For the final time tonight, piercing blue eyes met with fiery hazel ones. "Goodnight Andréa". Miranda had left her, standing alone, aching to feel again that warmth against her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter!


End file.
